<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch of Suspicion by reclaimedbythesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856758">Touch of Suspicion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea'>reclaimedbythesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker orders you to kill Chris Redfield.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Reader, Chris Redfield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch of Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only own Snowy.</p><p>I think I posted this to Quotev but I made some revisions here because why not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were just a plaything of his – an expendable Umbrella agent, just like that girl Ada Wong. However, with Ada out of the way you were one of Wesker’s most trusted agents. Umbrella was working with Tricell, and it was up to you to make sure no one got in the way of your employer’s plans. Now working with him was a cloaked woman known as Jill Valentine.</p><p>She was supposed to lure the famed BSAA agent Chris Redfield to his death. That had failed and you found out that Chris had managed to remove the device on her chest that controlled her. As of now you became Wesker's plan B.</p><p>Something caught your eye: it was a young woman around 27. You assumed it was another BSAA operative. Whatever, if the brat stuck her nose where it didn’t belong; you’d chop it right off. The blades you carried would do the trick.</p><p>But your orders were to find and capture Chris Redfield, if the other BSAA agents got in the way; you would ruin their days as well. However, upon meeting Chris; you were quickly drawn to the man. Killing him would be harder than you thought.</p><p>Wesker would eventually find out about this, and he wouldn’t have his right-hand man wooed by the enemy. After an unsuccessful run-in with Chris, Sheva, and the other girl you managed to limp all the way back before they could come after you.</p><p>The woman known as Snowy managed to stab you in the thigh with your own blade while you sat atop Chris, trying to bring yourself to slit his throat while you had him pinned down.</p><p>You walked back into the Umbrella facility, soon stopped by the tall man dressed in black.</p><p>Of course you knew it was Wesker, he was silent, in which you figured out that he was rather disappointed in you for not bringing Chris to him.</p><p>You turned to walk away from the man, maybe he was jealous that you were out gallivanting around, trying to capture Chris. And he just missed your presence, hell; you couldn’t tell what he was thinking behind those sunglasses.</p><p>The man could be scary when angry so you just focused on bringing in Redfield and Wesker would deal with the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>